Unerreichbar?
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Ein kleiner OneShot mit viel Herz, einem Rückblick in die Vergangenheit und einem Geschmack auf die Zukunft. Seht selbst was euch erwartet. leichter Slahs, don t like, don t read.


**Ein kleiner OneShot mal wieder.**

**Es gehört außer der Idee nichts mir. **

**Der Song stammt von der Band Rosenstolz „Ich bin mein Haus". **

**Ich empfinde diese Story nicht als direkte Songfic, deshalb befindet sie sich in dieser Kategorie.**

**Ein Hinweis noch: Wer keinen Slash mag sollte sich jetzt eine andere Story suchen.**

**Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

_**Unerreichbar?**_

An einem Morgen im April; die ersten Frühlingsstrahlen der Sonne fielen auf die freien Felder vor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Sie spiegelten sich im leicht welligen Wasser des schwarzen Sees und der Kraken hatte seine Tentakel an die Wasseroberfläche gestreckt, um sich ein wenig zu sonnen.

Der Wind blies leise und mit schwacher Gewalt über die Felder und das Gras wog sich sanft dahin.

Es war ein sehr friedliches Bild, welches um Hogwarts herum herrschte.

Ein Frieden, an den man lange Zeit nicht glauben konnte. Doch die Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium für Zauberei, welches unter der Leitung von Kingsley Shackelebolt stand, besagten, dass es auch weiterhin friedlich sein würde.

Es wurde groß verkündet, dass Lord Voldemort endgültig vernichtet sei und es für ihn keine Möglichkeit der Wiederkehr gäbe. Weiterhin waren von fleißigen Auroren sämtliche freilaufende Todesser geschnappt und bis zu ihrem Prozess in Askaban inhaftiert worden.

Als Harry James Potter an diesem Aprilmorgen erwachte war es gerade mal acht Uhr in der Früh und es war Sonntag. In dem Falle hieß es für ihn, dass noch mindestens zwei Stunden lang himmlische Ruhe herrschen würde. Nicht nur in seinem Schlafsaal, welchen er sich mit Neville teilte, sondern auch auf dem ganzen Gelände.

Seit dem Ende des Krieges war die Schülerzahl stark gesunken, weil viele Opfer des Krieges waren oder mit ihren Familien das Land verlassen hatten, sodass sich vor allem bei den oberen Jahrgängen Zweibettzimmer anboten.

Harry erhob sich und blickte aus dem Fenster hinunter zum See. Als er das friedliche Bild sah, stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Schnell zog er sich die Kleidung vom Vortag an und rannte dann aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter und quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fast wäre er gegen das Portrait gerannt, doch es gelang der Fetten Dame gerade noch so, unter mächtigem Gezeter über die unverschämte und frühe Störung, zur Seite zu schwingen. Doch Harry hörte dies gar nicht, war schon an den letzten Stufen angekommen und stand dann vor dem großen eichenen Eingangsportal Hogwarts.

Er hielt inne, atmete in zwei langsamen Zügen die frische Frühlingsluft ein und ließ dabei seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.

Relativ schnell war für ihn klar, wohin er wollte und diesmal rannte er nicht sondern ging ganz gemächlich zum Ufer des Sees und setzte sich auf einen Stein, der schon seit seinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts zu seinen Lieblingsplätzen gehörte.

_**Ich bin mein Haus**__**,**_

_**i**__**n dem ich leb' von Anfang an.**_

_**Ich bin mein Licht, **_

_**da**__**s für mich scheint, wenn ich's nicht kann.**_

Harry zog seine Knie dicht an sich heran und genoss die Wärme und Ruhe, die ihn durchströmte.

Wie lange hatte er keine Ruhe gehabt? Eine Frage, die immer wieder sein Innerstes aufwühlte.

Viel zu lange, eigentlich hatte er sein gesamtes Leben in den Fesseln eines Krieges gesteckt, der nicht seiner war. Welchen er wohl niemals begonnen hätte und den er gar nicht hatte führen wollen.

Er hatte nie eine andere Wahl.

Seit er von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten erfahren hatte und in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, hatte er auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren müssen, dass die Welt der Zauberer von etwas sehr Bösem bedroht wurde und dass nur er dieses Böse besiegen kann und dagegen kämpfen muss.

Der Blick von Harry verschleierte sich, wenn er daran zurückdachte, was ihm dieser Krieg alles genommen hatte, nicht nur Menschen die er liebte, wie seinen geliebten Paten Sirius Black oder seine Eltern, deren Tod für ihn der Anfang vom Ende war.

Sondern seine gesamte Kindheit und Jugend wurde geopfert, um diesem einen Zweck zu dienen, mit dem er bis zum heutigen Tag nicht richtig klar kam.

Er fragte sich immer wieder, warum gerade ihm solch eine Last aufgebürdet wurde.

Ein weiteres Opfer, welches von Harry verlangt wurde, war seine Freiheit aufzugeben und nicht auch nur ansatzweise die Chance zu haben, einen Tag einmal über sich selbst bestimmen zu können.

Man gab diesem Jungen nie die Möglichkeit über seine Freundschaft mit Hermine und Ron hinaus zu blicken und sich auch mit anderen einzulassen.

Immer wieder, wenn Harry James Potter an seine Freunde dachte, durchfuhr ihn die Trauer, denn ein Freund war von ihm gegangen.

Ron war im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord an der Seite von Harry und Hermine gestorben. Einfach so war er von Voldemort persönlich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt worden und keiner konnte ihm bei seinem Fall von der Treppe helfen. Harry dachte oft daran zurück und immer wieder sah er Rons entsetztes Gesicht vor sich und hörte die Knochen und Wirbel in seinem Genick knacken, als es brach.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte er seinen besten Freund verloren und doch konnte er nicht um ihn weinen. Zu viele Tränen waren schon über Harrys Wangen gelaufen und seine Quelle war versiegt.

Die Gedanken an Ron und all die anderen Opfer, welche er nicht mehr hatte retten können, ließen ihn nur selten los, aber dennoch hatte sich etwas in Harrys Innerem gegen die Trauer aufgebaut und ließ diese nicht zu.

_**Ich bin mein Boot,**_

_**das kommt, wenn ich nicht schwimmen kann.**_

_**Ich bin mein Buch,**_

_**in dem ich les' ein Leben lang.**_

Wie viel Harry Potter von seiner Jugend verpasst hatte, sah er immer wieder, wenn er an den Wochenende mit Hermine in Hogsmeade war und all die verliebten Paare sah, darunter auch Hermine und ihren Freund Blaise Zabini.

Dieser Slytherin, so stellte es sich heraus, gehörte zur guten, beziehungsweise neutralen, Seite in dem Krieg der Zauberer.

Er kam mit Hermine zusammen, als sie nach dem Krieg jemanden zum Reden brauchte und Harry nicht ansprechbar war, weder für seine beste Freundin noch für sonst jemanden. Zu sehr hatten die Schrecken des Krieges an ihm und seiner Psyche genagt.

Er hatte sich zwei Monate von allen Menschen zurückgezogen in sein Erbe, das Haus der Familie Black am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Harry hatte das Haus durch magische und menschliche Arbeit renoviert und sich mit dem Hauselfen Kreacher ausgesprochen und schließlich auch vertragen und ihm die Freiheit geschenkt.

Kreacher war von dannen gezogen und hatte sich in Hogwarts niedergelassen, um endlich unter Gleichgesinnten zu leben und zu arbeiten, denn wie er selbst sagte, kann ein Hauself niemals auch nur fünf Minuten lang nichts tun, ohne nicht ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen.

In dieser Zeit hatte er niemanden in seine Nähe gelassen und war dann nach den Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um seinen Abschluss zu machen.

Einen Abschluss, welcher keinem Schüler wohl so viel bedeutet wie ihm, denn dieser Abschluss war der Freibrief in seine Freiheit.

Nach dem Abschluss konnte er endlich sein eigenes Leben leben, ohne dass ihm jeder hineinpfuschte und ihm sagte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte und mit wem er befreundet sein dürfe.

Freundschaft war für ihn in gewisser Weise immer noch ein Fremdwort, welches ihm nie wirklich jemand nahe bringen konnte. Natürlich hatte er Ron gehabt, seinen besten Freund und auch Hermine war immer für ihn da gewesen. Sie beide waren seine Freunde. Aber sonst gab es da so gut wie niemanden, dem er von sich aus vertrauen konnte. Alle waren doch nur hinter ihm hergelaufen, weil er als der „Held der Zaubererwelt" oder der „Goldjunge" bezeichnet wurde.

Nur zwei Menschen war dies stets egal gewesen, aber der eine war für ihn gestorben und die andere hatte sich in ihrem Inneren von ihm distanziert, seit er nach dem Sieg ins Haus der Blacks geflüchtet war. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, den Hermine empfinden musste. Nicht nur über Rons Tod, schließlich war er ihre erste große Liebe bis zum Ende des fünften Schuljahres. Danach hatte sich ihre Liebe leider wieder zurück zu einer Freundschaft entwickelt, da auf beiden Seiten einfach zu viele unterschiedliche Interessen waren. Hermine empfand auch eine tiefe Zurückweisung, weil Harry sie in den zwei Monaten nicht einmal zu sich gelassen und jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen hatte.

Er konnte nachempfinden, dass dies ein schwerer Schlag für sie gewesen sein musste, doch warum konnte niemand verstehen, dass er nach den ganzen Morden einfach auch mal seine Ruhe haben wollte, Zeit zum nachdenken, …

All das war ihm bisher nie vergönnt gewesen und nun sollte er dafür durch den engen freundschaftlichen Verlust auch noch bezahlen?!

Harry trat gegen einen Kieselstein, welcher den Abhang hinunter rutschte und mit einem leisen „Plop" im See landete.

_**Geht es einmal**__**,  
geht's auch noch mal.  
Geht es nochmal, geht's auch von vorn.  
Was von vorn geht, ist erst der Anfang.  
Wenn ich nicht anfang, geh' ich verlorn.**_

Harry sah hinauf in den Himmel und entschied, dass es spät genug sein dürfte, um schon ein Frühstück zu bekommen und dennoch noch seine Ruhe zu haben, um einen kleinen Blick in den Tagespropheten werfen zu können. Danach würde er sich erst Gedanken über den heutigen Tag machen und schauen, was er unternehmen wollte.

Im Speisesaal angekommen ließ er seinen Blick über die Tischreihen schweifen und entdeckte nur wenige Schüler, darunter hauptsächlich welche aus den Jahrgängen unter ihm. Einzig am Tisch der Slytherins saß ein wohlbekannter Blondschopf, den Blick auf seine Cornflakes gerichtet.

Harry nahm sich ein Toast und konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder den Slytherin anzustarren und sich an den magischsten aller Augenblicke in seinem bisherigen Leben zu erinnern:

_Harry stand auf dem Astronomietur__m. Es war der Abend vor der großen Schlacht und er hatte sich von seinen Freunden abgesetzt, um noch einmal in sich zu gehen, nachzudenken und seine Gedanken fließen zu lassen. Doch er war nur wenige Minuten alleine, da wurde er jäh aus seiner Ruhe gerissen, als ihn ein ihm wohlbekannter Blondschopf mit schnarrender Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss und ihn fragte, was er hier wolle._

_Harry hatte sich vor den Slytherin gestellt und wollte ihm ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass ihre ständigen Anfeindungen und Machtspielchen ihn dermaßen langweil__ten und er auf dieses Kindertheater absolut kein Bock mehr hatte._

_Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war er in den Augen des S__lytherins versunken und unfähig auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz von sich zu geben. Sein ganzer Körper war ein einziges Zittern und in seinem Bauch war ein unbändiges Karussell an Schmetterlingen losgebrochen. Harry kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als Draco ihn anschubste und fragte, ob er was im Gesicht hätte, da er ihn so anstarre. Harry geriet ins stottern._

_An diesem Abend blieb der Gryffindor noch lange alleine auf dem Turm sitzen und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Gedanken, schließlich sollten sie nicht um den schönen Blondschopf kreisen, sondern sich vollständig auf Voldemort konzentrieren._

_**Bin meine Zeit**__**,  
die schneller läuft als ich es kann.  
Bin mein Problem,  
das in mir wohnt, von Anfang an.**_

Harry erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy zurückstarrte und er nicht mehr unbeobachtet war. Hastig schlang er seinen Toast hinunter und verließ dann eilig die große Halle.

Er beschloss sich wieder an den See zu begeben und dort seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, in der Hoffnung, diesmal nicht in eine solche Peinlichkeit hinein zu geraten.

Durch seinen schnellen Aufbruch sah er nicht, wie sich auch Draco Malfoy erhob und mit einem kleinen Lächeln die große Halle verließ und sich dann auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Harry saß wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz und war tief in seine Gedanken und Träume versunken.

Träume von einer Welt, die er wohl niemals erleben würde und die er wohl am besten lieber für sich behalten sollte. Ansonsten würde er wohl wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt stehen.

Immerhin konnte er sich daran festhalten, ihm einmal nahe gewesen zu sein, einmal in diesen traumhaft silbernen Diamanten versunken zu sein. Einige können nicht einmal mehr das erleben, dachte er bei sich, und in seinen lächelnden verträumten Blick mischte sich traurige Melancholie.

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum er nicht einfach einmal vergessen und seinen Gedanken ohne Trauer nachhängen konnte.

Er hatte schließlich alles getan, was er konnte. Wieder einmal nahm er sich vor, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und nur noch das Schöne in den Vordergrund zu stellen, denn sonst, so wusste er selbst, würde er eines Tages zerbrechen.

_**Ich bin das Wort**__**,  
das mich beschenkt, an das ich glaub.  
Bin wie der Fels,  
der ewig bleibt und dem ich trau'.**_

Nach dem letzten trübsinnigen Gedanken schüttelte Harry seinen schwarzen Schopf und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er hatte beschlossen, sich näher an den See zu begeben.

Mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs ließ er eine Decke erscheinen und ein kaltes Glas Kürbissaft. Harry setzte sich und blickte auf den See, im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen bei seinem ersten Besuch, war dieser nun nicht mehr schwarz sondern leuchtete in einem satten Blau, völlig ungewöhnlich wie Harry auffiel, doch er fand die Farbe einfach zu schön und er wollte endlich einmal nicht mehr nachdenken, warum etwas so ist wie es ist, sondern es hinnehmen und genießen.

Eine Sache die er wohl lernen musste, denn bisher hatte er dazu nicht genug Zeit.

Harry ließ sich zurückfallen und genoss die Ruhe, die noch herrschte.

Er schloss seine Augen und sank Stück für Stück ins Reich seiner Träume hinab.

Dahin, wo er immer alles haben konnte und wo er sich schon manches Mal gewünscht hatte zu bleiben.

_Wieder stand er auf dem Turm, es war ein Aben__d mit einem wunderschönen roten Sonnenuntergang. Langsam tauchte der rote Ballon in das Grau des Abends. Harry summte leise eine Melodie, die er irgendwann in den Ferien in einem Muggelradiosender gehört hatte. Der Text war ihm egal, doch die Melodie hatte sich in sein Herz gebrannt. Er stand an der Brüstung und wartete. Worauf, das wusste er selber noch nicht genau. _

_Als sich die Tür knarrend öffnete__, fuhr er zusammen und es dauerte nur einen Moment bis er sich aus seiner Starre löste. Hinter ihm kamen leise Schritte, dann legten sich zwei zarte weiche Hände auf seine Augen. Doch statt sich zu fürchten, lehnte Harry sich gegen die hinter ihm stehende Person und summte weiter leise vor sich hin. _

_Mit einem kleinen Ruck wurde er umgedreht und fand sich in den Ar__men eines Mannes wieder. Er wurde in diese Arme gezogen und wie von selbst fing er an zu tanzen. Sie lehnten sich aneinander und tanzen und er spürte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals, als …_

Die Stimme wurde lauter, zu deutlich drang die Melodie an sein Ohr, seine Melodie.

Etwas kitzelte Harry an seinem Hals, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch noch schlief.

An seinem Hals lag eine kleine weiße Feder, sie wog im leichten Wind immer wieder auf und ab. Harry nahm sie und fragte sich, wo sie herkam, schließlich hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass eine Eule über ihn geflogen beziehungsweise in seiner Nähe gelandet war. Er sah sich um, doch um ihn herum war alles ruhig und auch im Himmel bewegte sich nichts außer der Sonne. Die Feder in seiner Hand legte er sich wieder hin und schloss erneut die Augen.

_**Ich**__** bin mein Haus,  
bin mein Licht.  
Ich bin der Traum, der zu mir spricht.  
Ich bin der Weg, auf dem ich geh'.  
Ich bin die Frage, die ich nie versteh.**_

Leise näherten sich Schritte an die Decke des Gryffindors und jemand kniete sich nieder und besah sich den hübschen jungen Mann, wie er friedlich ruhte und nichts zu ahnen schien. Mit dem Wink eines Zauberstabs erschienen hunderte von duftenden Rosenblättern, die sich auf die Decke und den jungen Mann legten. Dieser nieste, als eines der Blätter in der Nähe seiner Nase landete, ließ aber die Augen geschlossen und summte leise eine Melodie.

Langsam entfernte sich die Person wieder und kniete sich hinter einer alten Eiche unweit der Decke ins Gras, um zu beobachten, wie Harry kurze Zeit später durch ein erneutes Niesen aufwachte und die gesamten Rosen auf sich und seiner Decke sah.

Wieder setzte er sich auf, doch auch diesmal war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Langsam fing Harry an sich zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, erst die Feder, die, wie er jetzt vermutete, nicht durch Zufall direkt an der empfindlichsten Stelle seines Halses gelangt war, nun die Rosenblüten. Er empfand es als wunderschön und genoss den Duft, welchen die Blätter verströmten. Doch auch seine Neugier war geweckt und er beschloss aufzustehen und sich doch einmal umzusehen, wer immer das gewesen sein mochte, diese Person musste noch auf dem Gelände sein, schließlich war das Apparieren auf Hogwarts immer noch nicht möglich.

Harry lief ein Stück weiter hinunter zum See, doch am Ufer konnte er niemanden entdecken und auch von der kleinen Anhöhe aus, sah er keine Menschenseele. Das Außengelände war wie verlassen.

Harry beschloss, nach seiner gescheiterten Suche wieder zu seiner Decke zurückzukehren, allerdings wollte er diese weiter in den Schatten ziehen, da die Sonne mittlerweile ziemlich hoch stand. Einziger Schattenplatz war die alte Eiche und so zog Harry seine Decke dort hin, wohl darauf bedacht, keine der Blüten zu verlieren. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sich Harry gegen den Stamm und seine Hände vergrub er in den Rosenblüten. Langsam ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und landete wieder bei den wunderschönsten grauen Diamanten, welche er jemals gesehen hatte.

Die auf der anderen Seite des Baumes kniende Person konnte ein liebevolles Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und beschloss den süßen Gryffindor nicht länger grübeln zu lassen und sich zu offenbaren.

Leise robbte er sich auf Knien heran, ließ eine neue Feder, diesmal die eines Phönixes, in wunderschönem Rot, in seiner Hand auftauchen und begann langsam damit an dem Hals des Gryffindors entlang zu fahren. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wollte sich umdrehen, wurde aber von einer feingliedrigen weichen Hand abgehalten.

Leise ertönte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr: „_Wir lassen es dauern so lange es dauert, wir machen nichts dagegen und nichts dafür. Wir genießen einfach das was wir haben, wie wir es schon viel eher hätten tun sollen. Mein Name ist Draco."_

Eine kleine Drehung seines Kopfes genügte und Harry wurde bewusst, wie ehrlich die Person in seinem Schatten die eben gesagten Worte gemeint hatte.

Doch beim Anblick von Dracos grauen Diamanten musste Harry sich die Augen reiben, war er doch immer noch der Meinung, dass er träumte und sich vielleicht doch verhört hatte?!

Ein leises Lachen von Draco verriet Harry allerdings, dass er sich in der Wirklichkeit und nicht in einem seiner schönsten Träume befand.

Langsam drehte Harry sich und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, um von den starken Armen Dracos aufgefangen zu werden und ohne jede Scheu in dessen Diamanten zu versinken, welche ein Wechselbad der Gefühle und ungestüme Leidenschaft wiederspiegelten.

Nach ewig langen Minuten sprach Draco das erste Wort, es war „Liebe", das würde Harry nie vergessen und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte wurden seine zitternden Lippen durch die des Slytherins in Beschlag genommen und beide versanken in einen endlos langen Kuss, welcher mit einem scheuen Duell ihrer Zungen und einer zärtlichen Umarmung endete.

ENDE

**So, ihr habt es geschafft und ich hoffe sehr es hat euch gefallen. Für jedes Review gibt es Erdbeeren und Schokolade *zwincker***


End file.
